


All about us

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 大学生同居的治角名
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 12





	All about us

“……”

银岛看了一眼对面坐着的角名，张嘴刚要说什么，想了想却又把话和着唾沫咽了下去，欲言又止的样子很是滑稽。角名则低着头，边看手机边啜饮着杯子里的液体。似乎是察觉到了时不时投过来的视线，他掀起眼皮看了回去，语调平平：“想说什么就说啊。”

“那个……”

“没吵架，别劝我回去，除此之外想说什么就说。”

“……话都被你说完了，让我说什么？”银岛深深地叹了口气，他拿起桌上的手机，动作慢吞吞地打字回消息，“你真的是故意的吧，我今天晚上本来是要陪女朋友逛街的，要是她生气跟我分手怎么办？”

“现在回去还来得及啊。”角名的视线掠过银岛的手机屏幕时意味深长地停顿了一下，“她同意了你才过来的不是吗？”

“……”再次哑口无言的银岛无奈地放下手机。高中时期的好友球感很犀利，第六感也强得不像话，知道理石的女友娇蛮强势就不会找学弟诉苦，自己的女友温柔脾气好，就在晚饭后一通电话打过来喊自己出去喝酒。根本就是欺负老实人嘛。

而且虽说电话里说的是喝酒……“说好的喝酒，结果就我点了酒，你喝的这是什么？”

角名理所当然般地答道：“鸡尾酒啊，无酒精鸡尾酒。”

银岛干脆放弃了吐槽，单刀直入地问道：“你和治没吵架又不肯回家，也不是借酒浇愁，那今天这算是演的哪一出？”

“离家出走。”角名淡淡答道，见银岛大翻白眼，又补充道，“我单方面的。他还睡着，不知道这件事。”

单方面的离家出走，治可能以为你只是出门买东西吧……银岛腹诽，不过还是从角名的话里敏锐地捕捉到了一条不寻常的讯息：“还睡着？普通来说应该现在才要去睡觉吧，他睡多久了？”

“从今天凌晨到现在，也就十几个小时吧。”角名的语气明显冷了下来，“严格说起来，他中间有醒过，去厕所吐了一次，然后又睡了。”

“喝醉了？”

角名撇撇嘴不置可否，显然是不想提这件事。

呜哇……看这个情形，大概是照顾醉汉让角名心情不爽了吧。银岛想起来前几年的一次同学聚会，喝醉的侑抱着阿兰又哭又笑，闹到末班车时间都过了，最后不得不在附近的阿兰老家借宿一晚。

“那治是为什么喝这么多酒？”银岛试探着问道。光是照顾醉汉应该还不至于让角名“离家出走”，他这个高中好友尽管事事都嫌麻烦，却也没有因为麻烦就撒手不干过。最好的例子，以前部活的时候他总是在嘴上拒绝吐槽宫家双胞胎的装傻，可该吐槽的时候哪次也没有落下过。

角名垂着眼睛，低声道：“……还不是开店的事。”

“诶？”银岛没有听清，疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“没什么。”角名一口喝完了自己的混合饮料，把杯子放回桌上的时候愣是砸出了出阵前那种豪气万丈的气势，“我请客，去唱通宵卡拉OK吧。”

“诶？诶？？”

城市的夜晚总是结束得很晚，不如说这个在许多地方已经快要进入梦乡的时间点，其实对于东京来说，夜生活才刚刚开始而已。

角名把银岛和他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的吐槽一起抛在身后，边走边刷开手机，打算翻找着包夜优惠的KTV。只不过一打开屏幕，又是那两张限期的热带乐园的二维码入园券。

临近毕业，队里的训练却丝毫没有放松，治的学业和职业规划也处在异常手忙脚乱的时期，要挤出两个人都有空的周末去游乐园，其实是一件相当奢侈的事。更不要提这样奢侈的约会还泡汤了——因为这种无法预料的“突发事件”。

手机震动了一下，屏幕上跳出一条消息。角名定神看了一眼，是提醒入园时间即将结束的通知——想也知道不是治发来的消息，恐怕他此刻还没从宿醉里清醒过来。角名的酒量不差，只是不怎么爱喝酒而已；治通常在酒会上光顾着吃东西，也鲜少有喝得烂醉如泥的时候，因而两人照顾醉汉的经验都几乎为零。

也许是因为昨晚邀请他去酒会的是接洽的合作商代表，治才没能逃过被灌酒的命运。角名长长地吐出肺里沉积的浊气，想起自己对银岛解释的说辞，“从今天凌晨到现在”——什么凌晨，他睡下去的时候根本天都亮了。这家伙可能是怕自己生气，还特意搭了早上的首班车回家，想悄悄进门假装什么也没发生过。可惜醉汉的手拿着钥匙也对不准门锁，最后还是角名听到门口窸窸窣窣的声响去开的门。

和喝醉了就满口胡话花式犯蠢的侑不一样，宫治喝醉了之后异常安静，他进门便倒头就睡，只是睡得不太安稳的样子。角名没什么经验，临时问了阿兰解酒茶的做法，等治自己忍不住爬起来去吐过之后，才逼他喝了一壶蜂蜜水继续睡下。

“我们要去哪啊？”银岛在背后大声问，显然在努力地让自己的声音穿透嘈杂的环境到达角名的耳边。角名回过神来，有些烦躁地关上屏幕，扭头看见了街对面的一家连锁店，随手一指：“就那吧。”

他和治都没有单独出来唱过，角名接过前台递来的房间号和账单时没来由地想。高中毕业的时候排球部有组织大家一起出去唱歌，他当时一首歌也没有点，坐在包厢里忙着给跑着调嘶吼的侑录像。治也没有点歌，聚会结束之前他成功把店里所有味道的章鱼烧都尝了个遍。

“好怀念啊，这个点歌系统——”银岛有些感慨地戳着平板的屏幕，“说起来我都没听过角名你唱歌。今天心情不好，所以要开嗓了吗？”

“我不唱，你唱。”角名毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“你五音不全吗？”

“激将法没用。我现在可是在离家出走中，不应该由你来唱点什么好抚慰一下我受伤的心灵么？”角名面不改色说着瞎话，银岛噎了半天，最后认命地仰天长叹一声，低头开始点歌。

等银和他女朋友结婚的时候送他一份大礼吧，角名想。先找银高中时期的照片剪个小视频，不是一件难事——

屏幕上的画面伴随着音乐前奏缓缓流动起来。

——？！

角名愣了一下，猛地抬头看向房间里唯一的电视机。他盯着屏幕看了几秒，转头看向银岛，语气藏着隐隐的愠怒：“你干什么？”

“呃……怎么了？”银岛刚要开口唱，被吓得浑身一震。

角名咬了咬下唇，没吭声。银岛见他面色不对，又疑惑道：“你不喜欢这首歌吗？我记得你们班高二的时候在合唱比赛里唱过这首歌啊。”

“……原来是这样。”角名松了口气，同时心里涌起一股奇怪的感觉：银岛不是故意的，可是他却抱有那么一点希望，希望点歌的人知道内情。他摇摇头，低声道：“你唱吧。”

银岛的声音中规中矩，唱这样舒缓的英语情歌倒也有几分乡村的味道。角名怔愣着看向屏幕，耳边的歌曲旋律是熟悉的，音色却是陌生的。

年级举办的合唱比赛算是文化祭闭幕式的一个助兴节目，班长特意在自习课上花了些时间搞了个临时投票，好决定二年一组的参赛歌曲。选中这首歌的原因也很简单，调子不高不低，不需要太多的技巧，歌词也简单好记，很适合作为合唱曲目。

文化祭的其他准备工作也很繁忙，因此留给大家准备的时间并不多，到了午休时间，不少人结伴去僻静的地方练唱。角名原本想偷懒，到时候张嘴作作样子蒙混过关，结果被班委看穿，拉着他和同样想偷懒的治直接去了音乐教室。

“你俩都是排球部的，互相监督啊。”娇小的女班委留了轻飘飘的一句话便离开了，剩下两个人高马大的运动部员在教室里大眼瞪小眼。

“……那开始唱吧？”角名迟疑着开口。

治很坦诚很大方地承认道：“我不会。”

“……我也不会。”角名叹气，摸出手机上网搜曲名，“那要不先听几遍吧。”

治凑过来，和角名一起看横过来的手机屏幕上随着mv显示的歌词。手机的扬声器音质不是太好，时不时有窸窸窣窣的杂音传出来。

“有杂音。”治默默听了一会儿，突然开口道。

“……”角名白了他一眼，“忍着。还没到听不清的程度吧。”

治呃了一声，抬手挠了挠头发，解释道：“不是……我不是那个意思。我是说，我想买个蓝牙音箱，迷你的。”

角名忍不住疑惑地抬头看向治，而后者坦荡地看回去，仿佛没有意识到自己没头没尾的话题展开，继续解释道：“等以后搬出去，我想在厨房放个蓝牙音箱。做饭的时候听歌，心情会更好，总感觉这样做出来的饭也会更好吃。而且，蓝牙音箱的音质肯定比手机的扬声器要好。”

“……那很好啊。”槽点太多无从下口，角名干脆顺着对方的话随便结了个尾，“以后的事以后再说，先听歌。”

“还是早点做规划比较好。”治却没有顺着台阶下，他把话题又扭了回去，神色很认真，“蓝牙音箱一个人用太浪费了，一个人做饭也很麻烦。等到上大学的时候，角名你跟我合租吧。”

“……你没事吧？”角名皱眉，抬手去摸治的额头，“突然之间说什么呢。”

“我是认真的。”治捉住角名的手腕，把他的手拽下来，深灰色的虹膜倒映着角名的影子，“我想过了，如果要合租，除了你都不行。”

角名莫名觉得脸热，赶紧把手抽了出来，下意识地用手背贴住脸——果然在发烫——他岔开话题道：“说这么多有的没的，你到底学会这首歌没有？”

治点点头。他的声音很有辨识度，明明和侑是双胞胎，声线却不太相似，少了几分外显张扬的锐气，而更像是一潭幽深的湖水。

真犯规，角名想。明明英语成绩在不及格附近徘徊，发音却没用地标准；而且才听过两遍，却已经记住了曲调。他侧过脸去看治的表情，后者正认真地看着手机屏幕上的歌词，也许是注意到角名的目光，他也微微侧过脑袋，对角名露出一个浅浅的笑。

角名用力地甩了甩脑袋。眼前依然是装修温馨舒适的KTV包房，对面是拿着话筒的银岛。我对着回忆心动个什么劲啊……

鬼使神差地，角名拿起另一支话筒，跟着银岛一起轻轻地哼了起来。银岛有点惊讶地看向他，随后了然地笑笑；他没有因为角名的加入停下来，而是跟着屏幕上不断跳出来的歌词继续慢慢往下唱。后来的合唱比赛他有偷懒吗？角名已经不太记得了，甚至不太记得合唱比赛是在什么地方举办的。他只记得班里男生不多，大家都站在最后一排，治在他的左手边，声音穿透了其他人的合唱，如同呓语一般回荡在他的耳边。

“收音机里的歌播着80年代的歌曲——”

“播歌的不是收音机，而且这首歌也根本不是80年代的歌曲。”角名吐槽道。他的目光没有离开过电脑屏幕，手上噼里啪啦地打着字。

治不以为然地笑笑：“歌词而已，何必这么较真。”他按下电饭煲的按钮，顺手关掉了咿咿呀呀唱着曲子的音箱，随后大喇喇地往角名身边一坐，“论文什么时候要交？”

“今天12点。”角名有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。不知是不是该感慨世间之事皆是阴差阳错，他最后真的在考上大学之后和治一起租了房，地段算不上太好，最大的优点是远离车道，晚上比较幽静。

“好像还有很多的样子，”治看了一眼字数要求，语气有些担忧，“我能帮忙吗？”

“你安静待着就帮大忙了。”角名冷冷道，话一出口又觉得语气太冲，一时房间里只剩空调和电脑嗡嗡运作的声音，弥生出一股不易察觉的尴尬。

只是这种尴尬仿佛对宫治毫无影响，他平静地看了一眼有些焦躁的角名，直接伸手去探他的额头。

“什、……你干什么？”角名被他冰凉的手一贴，身体条件反射地便往后仰，他捂住刚才被摸过的额头，惊诧地看着治，“手怎么这么冷？刚刚洗手了？”

“是你的额头太烫了。”治起身，不由分说地把笔记本电脑从角名面前推开，在床底下翻了一会儿，拖出一个医疗箱，“量体温。”

“……”角名衔着体温计，伸手要去拽电脑，无意中瞥见了治的眼神，心里一毛，又把手缩了回来。

什么啊这家伙……角名闭上眼睛，泄愤般用牙齿磨了磨电子体温计。话说回来，他是怎么发现自己状态不对的……不行，闭上眼睛就忍不住要睡过去了。角名取出体温计，打了个大大的哈欠。

“……你发烧了。”治看着体温计上的数字，又用刚才那种让人心里发毛的眼神看向角名，“吃了药就睡觉吧。”

“可是我的论文还没有写完。”不知是不是因为工作状态被打断，刚才还没有感到疲惫的角名现下眼皮开始打起架来，他努力地睁大眼睛，试图让自己回到之前相对清醒的状态。

“写邮件给教授说明一下情况就行了吧，”治把坐在地上开始犯迷糊的角名拉起来，“别挣扎了，再怎么瞪你眼睛也就那么大了。”

“……”角名毫不犹豫地往治的小腿肚踹了一脚，“那真是对不起啊。”

半推半就地结束了睡前工作，角名最终妥协地写完了邮件，钻进了被窝里。他从被子里露出半个脑袋，看着背对着自己收拾房间的治。他还在生气吗？气氛好像有点尴尬，是只有自己这样觉得吗……？发烧的脑袋有些犯晕，没怎么仔细思考角名便脱口而出：“我听说和发烧的人做爱会特别爽。”

“……”宫治转过头看他一眼，“你闭嘴。”

“真的，据说肠道温度也会变高……”

“闭嘴。”治干脆头也转回去了，继续整理桌上散乱的纸质文件，“快点睡觉。”

听他的语气，大概是真的没有生气。角名有些安下心来，闷在被子里笑了两声，又小声问道：“我让你安静待着，你怎么不生气？”

“为什么要生气？”治停下了手里的动作，表情似乎只是单纯感到疑惑，“你让我安静待着，就是希望我陪你的意思吧。我觉得很开心啊。”

角名望着眼前占了半面墙的电视机屏幕出神。MV里并没有什么煽情的画面，只是歌词不断地从错落的纸模建筑上浮现出来而已，他却觉得眼眶不受控制地渐渐湿润，心里有一块地方塌了下去。……真是的，自己攻略自己算怎么回事？手机依然没有来消息，恐怕治还在家里呼呼大睡，可是角名却已经决定原谅他了。

银岛看出他态度的松动，笑容有些揶揄：“还唱通宵吗？”

“……”角名抿抿唇，“来都来了，而且都快12点了。”

“现在回去也来得及呀。”银岛笑着推他起身，他向来很擅长找台阶给别人下，更何况这句话角名前不久才对他说过，“快点走吧，再不走就真的要错过末班车了。”

合租的公寓依然静静地伫立在走廊的尽头，一路三四间房间都亮着灯，显然是夜生活丰富的年轻人；不过他和治合租的公寓并没有面向走廊的窗户，从外面并看不出主人有没有开着灯。角名用小指从外套里勾出钥匙，轻轻地打开门。意外的，厨房里亮着灯，还隐隐约约有音乐传出来。

他顿了一下，把鞋子脱在玄关，袜子踩着地板轻轻地往厨房走过去。走得越近，慵懒的女声越清晰，角名眨眨眼，脸上的表情近乎苦笑——又是这首歌。

厨房里的治背对着他，手里在忙着些什么。窗台上小巧的蓝牙音箱不知疲倦地歌唱着，恰好回荡在屋子里又不会扰民的音量，以及治轻轻跟着哼的歌声。就像之前一起度过的一千多个日日夜夜一样。

气死我了，角名想。最气的是，他竟然不觉得那么生气了，他的心在希望就这么算了，当作什么也没有发生过就好了。

角名用力合上眼帘，再睁开时已经调整好情绪：“……治，你怎么醒了？”

“哇！——哦，角名你回来了，”宫治肩膀一抖，他转过头，脸上已经看不出宿醉的疲惫，还带着讨饶般的笑容，“睡了这么久也该醒了。抱歉，说好要一起去热带乐园的。”

“没办法，你都喝成那样了，我也不能硬拉你去吧。”角名扁扁嘴。他把包随手丢在地上，余光瞥见治坐立不安的样子，心下好笑，嘴上却没好气道，“我可事先说好，我刚刚才离家出走回来，有没有夜宵？”

“有——！”

END.


End file.
